twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Regina Crane
'Regina Crane '''is a character in ''Twisted that appeared in "Pilot", and the show basically revolves around her murder. She was one of the popular girls at the schools and was best friends with Lacey. She was killed at her own party sometime during the early morning. She wore Danny's aunt's necklace which is left a primary mystery in the series as to how she got it and by whom. Biography Season One Regina is best friends with Lacey and, despite being popular, seemed to have been nice underneath it all. Despite Danny's reputation for being a killer, this did not bother her and she flirted with him the moment she sees him during lunch. Although she was called out for being nice to Danny, she didn't care and invited him to her party she was throwing that night. When Danny arrives to the party, she flirts with him but Desai rejects her advances. When Danny had went home a message from her phone was delivered to him asking him to come over. Later on after many messages to Danny, she is found dead by her house maid. It is suspected immediately that Danny had done it, but clues found by Jo and Lacey seem to prove otherwise. It is noted that Regina Crane had the same necklace as Terra Desai, who had been killed by Danny five years previously. The necklace brings on much suspicion of Regina's death. Physical Appearance Regina is a slim redhead with blue eyes. She was known as the alpha female at school, so she was very self confident. She wore a lot of black mixed with bright colors or a touch of vintage. Regina always had the most expensive designer outfits and bags. Relationships Phoebe Daly In Grief Is a Five Letter Word ''we learn little about Regina's past friendship with Phoebe. We do learn that the girls were once best friends until an apparent "fallout" over a boy. Apparently they got into a fight in the parking lot at school and Phoebe scratched Regina hard. Once Regina became best friends with Lacey, Phoebe got jealous and began a rivalry with the two over the friendship stealing. At counseling, Phoebe calls Regina her soul mate. Lacey then tells Phoebe that Regina said she hated her, all the time. Later when the girls become friends after Regina's murder they tell each other that everyone knows Regina loved them both. In ''Out With The In-Crowd Phoebe reveals to Lacey that she didn't really scratch Regina. Phoebe flashes back to the day in the parking lot when Regina got out of a strange black car with tinted windows, obviously pissed off. Phoebe assumed that she was mad over the bump in their friendship and put on her bitch face prepared to argue with her friend. She notices Regina is bleeding down her arm and points it out to the girl - who turns around at the black vehicle and yells out "That bitch!". ''Phoebe tells her ''"Well, I'm sorry you're bleeding and all" and continues on to why she was so mad. Regina tells Phoebe just to be quiet because she wants a break from the petty drama. When they walk into school, Regina tells Lacey and Sarita that Phoebe is crazy because she scratched her and went psycho. Phoebe denies this and tries to tell the true story but nobody believes her. Lacey Porter Regina and Lacey were shown to be best friends. Danny Desai Regina had a crush on Danny and came on strong after his release from prison, with no fear. However, it is assumed she had alternative motives since she claimed to know why he killed his Aunt Tara. She would always try to get him alone, asking for sex. Archie Yates Archie and Regina were friendly, evidential when Regina helped Archie to cut together a DVD of his best soccer moments. Sarita Sarita and Regina seemed to be friendly, but shortly after Regina's death Sarita attempted to convince Lacey into doing things or guilting Lacey by using Regina's name, saying things like "Regina would've thought it was funny". Jo Masterson Initially not speaking, Jo and Regina bonded at Regina's party the night of her murder. Vikram Desai Unknown Marilyn Rossi Unknown; possible murderer Karen Desai Shortly after Danny brought forth to Karen the possibility of Regina and Vickram having an affair, Karen began to believe it. Karen also confessed to murdering Regina because of the alleged affair, but withdrew her statement. Tara Desai Unknown Appearance *Pilot *Grief Is a Five Letter Word (pictures only) *The Fest and the Furious (Ghost appears in Lacey's dream) *Out With The In-Crowd (Flashbacks only) Trivia *She was hitting on Danny the moment he came to school and was the only one who seemed interested in him and wasn't bothered by his past. *She claimed to have known why Danny killed his aunt. She was immediately killed right after her claim. Whether or not she actually did know the truth or was just lying to convince Danny to come over to her house is unknown. *She threw the party in the Pilot episode, inviting Danny, at which she was killed afterwards. *Regina has the same exact necklace Danny's aunt had, saying it was a gift. It is later revealed by Lacey that she originally got the necklace the previous spring before the series began, but doesn't know who gave it to her. It is also mentioned in the episode by Danny's mother that the necklace is, in fact, the exact one Aunt Tara owned herself. It is left unknown who gave Regina the necklace and if there is a connection between the two. *According to Lacey at her funeral, she loved The Beatles. *She loved free periods in school. *Regina was the best friend of Lacey, close friend of Sarita, and former best friend of Phoebe. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:One Appearance Only Category:Season One